Problem: $ 11.04\% \div -6\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.1104 \div -0.06 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{11}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${11}\div6={1}\text{ or }6\times{1} = {6}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{50}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${50}\div6={8}\text{ or }6\times{8} = {48}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div6={4}\text{ or }6\times{4} = {24}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $0.1104 \div -0.06 = -1.84$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-1.84 = -184\%$